Orphanage: Pre Well
by Mara Ann Carter
Summary: Unsatisfied with the magical World Yrrah Peverell, builds an Orphanage for magical Children even if it is against magical Law. Starting point 1982, one year after Voldemords fall. Time Travel, Changing History
1. Prologue

Titel: Orphanage: Pre Well

Autor: Mara Ann

Beta: Nobody, please if somebody is interested, I need someone for spelling and grammar.

Genre, Warnings: Time Travel, Abuse( Dealing with past Abuse)

Rating: FSK 12 or T

Spoiler: If somebody has not read all seven books already I'm worried

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the words used in this story, only the order I placed them in do I claim as my own

Short Summary: Unsatisfied with the magical world Yrrah Peverell, builds an Orphanage for magical Children even if it is against magical Law.

Notice: I know my English is not really good, but I have improved in the last 3 years.

Length: Don't know, is a work in process, I have just started on the second chapter

**AN**: In the Story image:

Paratum cum principium capitalis = In preparation for life

No I never learnt Latin, I just know how to use a dictionary.

**AN2**: How do I use bold, italics writing and similar, like making titles bigger? Outside of editing the document after uploading it?

_-OPW__OPW__OPW_-

**Prologue: A Place for Hope**

_-OPW__OPW__OPW_-

Yrrah Peverell was traveling around the country to find a building site for his planned Orphanage.

Most places he had seen were either to central or to small.

But this site looked promising. The next town was a ten minute walk away and a small forest was also within walking distance. And the best thing was that it lay in the center of Great Britain, so that they could easily take Orphans from England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland.

The government was informed of his planning and had given him the go. They even accepted that he wanted to handpick his Orphans, but everything that would lessen their cost was welcome.

Yrrah was only asking for half of the Child benefit a parent receives for their child and nothing for building and ground cost.

Yrrah was heir of countless influential and old families and fifteen people could comfortable live a month from the interest he made in a day. Not counting the businesses he owned.

Driving through the little village, he took in every building and person that his eyes could catch. The houses were smaller and bigger Maison's so the inhabitants were mostly middle class, upper middle, and upper class.

It did not look like any of the buildings weren't inhabited and both buildings and gardens were well kept.

As it was a Sunday more than a few families were on the street most likely just taking a walk or those with smaller children going to the local adventure playground. Which was well placed a few streets away from the main street.

As it was a warm summer day he had his window open and was listening to the sounds around him.

A small family made him smile, that was just what he was wishing all children would have. The parents looked like upper class or maybe well of upper middle. The girl was well dressed and riding on her fathers shoulders, trying to convince her parents to go to the bookstore and not to the playground, the mother was holding against it saying that the bookstore will still be there on the next day but the sunny weather will be gone.

Remembering his own childhood he longed for parents like that. Maybe his own would have been like this had they not died when he was a toddler and left him to his abusive relatives, that hated every thing about him. Knowing that he was magical and they were not.

_-OPW__OPW__OPW_-

The ministry of magic never made it public, but records show that about four muggleborns each year died because of abusive parents or guardians. Two survive the

abusive situations but aren't sane enough to attend a magical school. One or two others never attend a magical school because their guardians don't want it or can't pay.

Every three or four years a muggleborn didn't survive the summer after first year because nobody took them in.

The purebloods couldn't care less and Dumbledore just says that they have to go back to live with their families. He doesn't understand that family members can be cruel to each other, but he was born and has grown up a century prior and was a pureblood.

Muggle Orphanages or foster parents often can't understand the kids and try everything to make them normal, sometimes even resorting to forbidden exorcism rituals.

All in all about eight(8) muggleborns each year would need a save place to stay.

-OPWOPWOPW-

Edited: 2.10.12 Spelling


	2. 1 The Founding

Thanks to Flamegirl5500 for the review, I got at least one this way. :)

-OPWOPWOPW-

**Chapter 1: The Founding**

A year later just before the beginning of the summer holidays(1983) the building was finished.

On four floors was place for about 80 children and adolescents.

Rooms with five, four, or two beds waited for their occupants. The sick-room with three places was ready. The Bathrooms useable by 2-4 kids functional.

10 little apartments for the caretakers, teachers and other staff finished.

Three playrooms full of toys. The first delivery of uniforms and work out clothes for the kids stored.

On the ground floor a big dinning hall with kitchen and storage. Restrooms and the office with a small play area. A gym, with function as an assembly hall.

12 Classrooms designed to hold up to twelve(12) students, among them special rooms for art, music and science. A child-psychologist's office and a recreation room.

Behind a hidden door stairs led underground where the 5 magical classrooms, including the potions lab, were placed, each able to hold twenty(20) students.

Directly above was a soccer field. Also found on the grounds were a private playground and a swimming pool, which was secured for the children's safety.

The staff beside Yrrah were two squibs and a muggleborn who had left the magical world to study education, in Maths and History. Her name was Myra Conse and she was 39 years old.

One of the squibs was a child nurse by the name of Phynix Parkinson. She was 31 and the other one an elderly pre-school teacher, surprisingly a member of the Black family, Marius Black, age 62.

-OPWOPWOPW-**  
**

The first official day of the orphanage was the 19th June 1983.

It was already evening when Myra took residence in the office because Yrrah was preparing to go to Kings Cross. Today Hogwarts let out, for the summer holidays.

Arriving nearly quarter an hour early Yrrah looked around on the platform, adults stood in pairs or groups around sometimes an odd adult alone. One of these looked familiar to him.

After a quiet minute of thinking he remembered having seen her on a photo of the London main Orphanage. Maybe he won't find an abandoned muggleborn this year but he at least had the chance to get a magical child out of a non-magical orphanage, maybe even more.

In his mind he was calling his own Orphanage a magical orphanage, but he was running it with the non-magical government because the ministry of magic had laws forbidding magical's to raise children not related by blood, with the only exception of being named guardians like godparents.

So magical children who lost their family were sent into the non-magical world and when they were young enough they were reintroduced to the magical world as muggleborns, because their last name had been changed through adoption. The same happened to children born to unfortunate Hogwarts students, who were oblivated after giving birth, just a day after being diagnosed pregnant, with help of a time altering charm.

Making his way across the platform he noticed that she kept looking on her clock, nervously.

Not wanting to startle her he stepped into her view and made a small gentleman's bow.

With her being in her late 40s maybe early 50s, it was the right way to great a Lady. He even got a quiet giggle out of her.

"Nice to see a young man with manners."

"It's one of the noble arts that seems to be lost in this time of change. I'm Yrrah Peverell and you are my noble Lady?"

"Heather Heres at your service, may I ask where you work, because I think I recognize your name from somewhere."

"You may. I seem to have become quite famous in the last years, I'm the founder and owner of the Pre Well Orphanage."

"That is you? You seem to be quite young for such a big project, but I think that I wouldn't have tried it. As much as I love the children at London main."

"You are right I'm young, 23 years doesn't seem much of a life, but I'm trying."

"I'm really interested how you have managed to get the government's permission to open your orphanage, because they are trying to close all others, and really they nearly have succeeded"

"You are right and it was a pain to get them to agree and I think it was mostly because they need to pay less than they would if they had to pay others."

"How can you afford such a thing? I know how much a child can cost each year."

"My family was of old money and I plan to be able to run the Orphanage on interest alone. But no more of that, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"One of the Orphans, Katy goes to Hogwarts, being a Squib I take care of her and her little brother.

"So you have at last two magical children at London main, how do they fit in?"

"To be honest, they don't fit in at all, especially Katy we really can't afford a boarding school and they are being bullied all the time. I don't know why the magical's don't take care of their children themselves."

"But I know. The Law forbids a magical person to raise a child who is not related by blood, with godparents being the exception, that is why I go through the non-magical system. And I know of the things that can happen to a magical child in the care of non-magical's bullying, abuse or even exorcism. I know of a child that destroyed his orphanage as an adult, his terror reign ended a few years ago."

"What a stupid law, is the magical government really this incompetent? Do you speak of Voldemord, was he really an orphan?"

"It's one of the pureblood laws, but not by far the worst. And yes Voldemord was for all intents and purpose an orphan. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he has grown up at Wool's Orphanage, in the late 20 to early 40. He was even born in the Orphanage. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him. I still don't understand why he claimed to be a pureblood or why he killed his non-magical father and grandparents. But trying to figure out a maniac never has done any good."

"That's interesting , how do you know."

"Knowledge is a great gift but also a curse, it's really better for you not to know."

"Then answer me this, why are you here?"

"That's quite simple actually. Statistically every four to five years a muggleborn is abandoned by its parents and simply left at the train station. Dumbledore just sends them on the train, with such wise words like: "Your parents are waiting for you, now run along.", stupid old man, or better yet uncaring pureblood. I wait for these kids and offer them a home."

"I did not know that it is this bad. Kathy seems to have problems with him for being an orphan, but that he disregards children in need so easily."

"And it's not the worst of the things he is doing, people have to be perfect pawns for him, to say a word against him can be fatal."

"The man is getting to old, he has already been headmaster when my family disowned me."

Then the first sign of the train was being heard.

Heather mumbled quietly. "I just hope that we can send the children next year."

"Sorry I did overhear that. Do you have problems with the money? You know I would gladly take them.

"Really?"

"Yes and every other magical child, because I care. We could take care of this today."

"I'm not quit sure, these two are my favorites."

"I understand, but let me try to convince you. I show you and Kathy my place, let her decide herself."

-OPWOPWOPW-

Half an hour later , after collecting Kathy and making sure that no abandoned child was on the platform, Yrrah side-apparated Heather and Kathy to his orphanage.

And just the view took the breath out of the 14-year-old.

"This could be my home? Wow"

"Only if you want, lets look inside."

Taking in the entrance, with the hallway and the toddler secured stairs, was fascinating for the teenage orphan.

"Behind this door is the office," a grand room with work desks, a conference table and a small play area was revealed.

"Hey Myra , something I need to know?"

"No Mr. Peverell, it's been quiet since you left"

"Thank you, we shall talk later."

With that the three left the office and continued the tour. Showing the dining hall, kitchen, a classroom, the gym and the outdoor area before going upstairs to the quarters, baths and bedrooms as well as the infirmary and a workers quarter. Katy seemed to be in heaven.

Back on the ground floor Heather looked like she had accepted the idea of parting with her favorite children but one question kept nagging at her.

"Why so much place, and how are you going to take care of so many children. What about the younger ones, I have seen the classrooms but what about teachers?"

"Back to statistics it seems. If I would get the estimated 6 to 8 out of each birth year, lets say from 2 to 18 that would make arround 120 orphans, half-orphans, abused or abandoned children. At the moment I have only places for 80, so it seems likely that I will have to expand in a few years.

You already have seen my coworker Myra Conse, she is a muggleborn who studied education in the fields of math and history, on the magical side her best subjects were charms and arithmancy, in which she is willing to tutor others.

Another staff member is Phynix Parkinson, who is a squib child nurse.

And the last ist Marius Black a preschool teacher.

Till we have enough young children I have an agreement with the local private school, to take in the children, additional teachers or staff will come with time, but at the moment they are not needed."

Sastified Heather nodded and Yrrah took them back to the station, from where they drove to London main.

While Heather was taking care of the legal stuff for the siblings Kathy showed Yrrah arround, while spreading the message that all should meet in the dinning hall in 20 minutes, it was Yrrah's intention to get every child possible.

Nearly three hours later, it was dark outside, Yrrah was driving out of London with three children in the back. 14-year-old Kathy Wilms with her 11-year-old brother Leon and little two-year-old Hannes Reve who had just lost his parents in a traffic accident and had only been at London main for a week.

Satisfied with his work Yrrah allowed himself a small smile. The world just got better, at least for these three young people.

-OPWOPWOPW-

Edited: 2.10.12 Spelling


End file.
